L'histoire de la brise apaisante
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 44. UA. Hinata veille paisiblement sur le village dans le temple qui l'a recueilli quand le fils du seigneur voisin lui demande de l'aide au sujet d'un brouillard étrange qui a envahit la ville. Un brouillard qui l'a suivi. Yaoi. AkaHina, BoKuro.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la requête numéro 43 de la part de Hinanoyuki qui m'a demandée un AkaHina, un couple auquel je me demande sans cesse pourquoi il est plus populaire que le BokuHina voire le AoHina. J'annonce aussi que j'ai publié le chapitre de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, ça a buggé mais il est bien publié (c'est un bug au niveau de la date, je pense). Merci aussi Nymouria, sandou01 et Nanouluce pour vos reviews. Maintenant, place à la fic. Bonne lecture. :)**

L'histoire se passa dans un modeste village perdu dans le flanc d'une montagne qui se parait d'un manteau forêts dont les nuances émeraudes annonçaient le printemps. Les habitants y vivaient simplement, se contentant de s'occuper de leurs récoltes quand ce n'était pas pour se ballader sur les sentiers verdoyants ou bien voyager vers les villages voisins voir de la famille.

Cependant, la communauté rejetait ce qui relevait de ce qu'elle considérait comme étrange, considérant le moindre élément qui leur était inconnu comme néfaste.

Le jeune Shouyou Hinata et sa petite soeur en faisaient malheureusement partie. Leur mère succomba des suites d'une maladie et depuis, les habitants du village les rejetaient à cause de la couleur rousse de leur chevelure, attestant qu'ils étaient le fruit du sang d'un démon qui coulait dans leurs veines.

Bien entendu, ces rumeurs à leur sujet étaient sans fondement mais les villageois y croyaient dur comme fer, et avaient souhaité de bannir les deux enfants du village. Le prêtre du temple local avait donc décidé de les recueillir en prétextant qu'une fois dans le temple, la soi-disante ascendance démoniaque de Shouyou et Natsu aurait perdu de sa puissance.

Les deux enfants vécurent donc chez le prêtre qui les protégeait et les élevait comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants.

Cependant l'homme mourut de vieilesse le jour où Shouyou eut des seize ans. Il lui confia le temple et le nomma comme son successeur sur son lit de mort en lui confiant une simple flûte de bois.

"Utilise-la pour jouer la mélodie de ton coeur. Le temple est maintenant sous ta responsabilité...Veille et protège tout...le monde."

Puis il rendit son dernier souffle sous les larmes de Shouyou et sa soeur, accompagné dehors par le son du vent qui soufflait en une longue et triste lamentation.

Le roux entama alors sa première musique, une mélopée douce et mélancolique, symbole d'une profonde gratitude, apaisant ainsi le souffle funèbre.

Les villageois décidèrent de ne pas aller à l'encontre de la dernière volonté du prêtre et commencèrent à considérer Shouyou et Natsu comme faisant partie des leurs. Ainsi, le roux les aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et recevait aussi la visite de prêtres itinérants comme son nouvel ami Bokuto-san qui venait le voir de temps en temps pour lui enseigner deux ou trois trucs. "Hey!Hey!Hey! Comment ça va cher disciple?, lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le perron, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop dans cette bourgade?"

Shouyou eut un sourire pendant qu'il servit le thé à son ami. Bokuto-san tentait toujours de le convaincre de partir avec lui sur les routes avec Natsu afin qu'ils puissent "vivre de nouvelles aventures" mais le roux ne voulait pas abandonner le temple. Son père adoptif tenait à ce sanctuaire et il ferait tout pour le préserver. Par contre, il restait attristé sur le fait qu'il était encore novice en la matière vu qu'il avait encore du mal à ressentir les forces surnaturelles.

Un nekomata noir apparut sur les genoux de Bokuto et s'y allongea pour s'y endormir. Koutarou lui caressa affectueusement le dos, le faisant ronronner, ses deux queues remuant légèrement. Une petite bourrasque souffla soudainement. Shouyou se sentait bien quand il sentait ce vent contre lui, doux et légèrement tiède.

Cela lui rappelait un soir oû, enfant, il avait dû se refugier dans une maison abandonnée pour fuir les persécutions des autres garçons qui le poursuivaient. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, tout tremblant et apeuré à l'idée qu'un démon ne le dévore comme le lui avaient dit ces enfants avec méchanceté.

Cette nuit-là, un vent avait soufflé, un air d'une douce chaleur qui l'avait bercé au point qu'il s'était endormi. Le lendemain, il s'était éveillé, recouvert d'un drap.

La voix enjouée de Bokuto le tira de ses souvenirs : "Dis, Hinata, ça te dérange pas si Kuroo et moi, restons ici quelque temps?"

Kuroo était le familier nekomata de Bokuto. "Bien sûr que cela ne me dérange pas, Bokuto-san. Je suis content même." Le roux partit ensuite aider Natsu qui confectionnait des amulettes.

\- Cool, fit le prêtre en retroussant les manches de son kimono écru, on va se reposer un peu, hein, Tetsu-kun?, ajouta-t-il en un chuchotement.

Le chat frotta la tête contre le torse de son "maitre" avant de s'endormir de nouveau. Koutarou sourit lorsque la brise souffla de nouveau. "Ouais, ça fait un bail."

Shouyou passa ensuite la journée à vendre les amulettes et à discuter avec les villageois en compagnie de Bokuto qui fut assez vite adopté en dépit de la couleur de ses cheveux, sa renommée dépassant bien des frontières. Le soir arriva ensuite et tous se couchèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, Shouyou regagnant la sienne après avoir bordé Natsu.

Koutarou regarda la lune haute dans le ciel, assis sur la marche en bois menant au petit jardin privé dont le bassin présent servait pour les ablutions quotidiennes. Le nekomata en profita pour prendre forme humaine et l'étreignit par derrière tout en lui embrassant tendrement la nuque. "Tu l'as senti aussi, Tetsu-kun?, murmura Koutarou en soupirant de plaisir lorsque des mains taquines plongèrent sous les pans de son kimono.

\- Oui, Koutarou, répondit Tetsurou en lui mordillant l'oreille, j'espère que Chibi-chan et Akaashi feront quelque chose.

\- C'est pour ça que je reste ici, fit Koutarou en se retournant lentement, nous les protégerons si jamais il y a un problème."

Il contempla un instant le nekomata qu'il trouvait si mignon avec ses oreilles et ses deux queues de chat. Un grelot, source de tous ses pouvoirs, fut accroché autour de son cou, et le kimono rouge mettant bien en valeur sa peau un peu tannée.

Tetsurou et lui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits, le nekomata ayant décidé derechef qu'il serait son familier au grand dam de leur ami commun Akaashi qui ne s'en formalisa pas, lui-même ayant aussi choisi quelqu'un sur qui veiller.

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais mignon?, lui demanda Koutarou en allongeant le noiraud sur le futon.

\- Tout le temps, répondit Tetsurou en lui posant un petit baiser sur le nez, mais je ne m'en plains pas."

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, s'embrassèrent amoureusement puis laissèrent libre cours à leurs sentiments.

Durant le même temps, Shouyou ressentit encore cette brise tiède dans son sommeil mais elle ne le berçait pas cette fois-ci, c'était plus..."Mmmm." Un souffle chaud frôla délicatement ses lèvres avant de devenir une douce caresse qui s'insinua sous les pans de son kimono, effleurant sa peau d'une manière plus intime, telle des mains invisibles qui le touchaient avec tendresse. "Oooh". C'était étrange et pourtant, tellement agréable... Le vent s'arrêta brusquement.

Shouyou s'éveilla abruptement, se demandant si cela n'était qu'un simple rêve. Il toucha inconsciemment les lèvres du bout des doigts, avec la sensation d'avoir reçu un doux baiser.

Le lendemain, Shouyou reçut la visite de Tobio Kageyama, le fils du seigneur de la ville voisine, un jeune homme fort autoritaire au demeurant : "Je veux que tu dissipes le brouillard qui hante la cité où j'habite, lui ordonna-t-il pendant que le roux nettoyait l'autel servant aux prières.

\- Si je veux, rétorqua Hinata, et je le ferai si tu me le demandes plus gentiment."

Kageyama le prit par le col et s'emporta : "Tu as intéret à le faire, imbéci..."

Un courant d'air le projeta à terre et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le noiraud découvrit un homme aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'un kimono gris qui planait derrière Hinata en train de le toiser sévèrement de ses yeux noirs. "Euh, se dépêcha-t-il de dire, j'ai besoin de toi pour dissiper un brouillard étrange, s'il te plait."

L'inconnu hocha la tête pendant que Hinata fixait Kageyama curieusement. Que regardait-il ? Le roux se retourna pour y rencontrer le vide et sentir de nouveau cette bourrasque si rassurante qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Il fit ensuite de nouveau face à Kageyama en lui donnant son accord. "Nous partirons demain."

Tobio hocha nerveusement la tête, encore sous le choc par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas besoin de sortir puisque le brouillard se mit à envahir aussi le village. Shouyou se sentait oppressé et triste aussi, comme si cette brume était empriente d'une mélancolie sans nom. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, grande frère?, murmura une Natsu inquiète.

\- Je l'ignore, Natsu mais reste dans le temple."

Le roux partit ensuite chercher Bokuto-san et Kuroo qui, à sa grande surprise, avait pris forme humaine. "Mince, mon bouclier ne fonctionne pas, maugréa le prêtre, je rêve où il est devenu plus puissant avec le temps.

\- Quelqu'un se sert de lui, fit Kuroo, je sens la présence d'un sceau."

Un cri retentit. "Kageyama!" Shouyou courut en sa direction et le vit être pris dans la brume qui devint plus épaisse. Le roux le prit par la main pour l'en en tirer mais il disparut. "Kageya...". Il eut une soudaine envie de dormir quand un vent puissant le réveilla, dissipant ainsi la brume. Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée.

"Joue de la flûte."

Shouyou sursauta au son de cette voix grave et douce mais suivit son conseil. Le roux se mit alors à entonner une mélodie réconfortante qui apaisa le brouillard qui prit la forme d'un jeune homme qui tomba sur Kageyama qui reconnut en lui son serviteur. "Kozume?"

Kenma regarda la chaine qui entourait sa cheville disparaitre pendant que le vent continuait de souffler, entourant Shouyou au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait en une tendre étreinte qui se matérialisa en deux bras qui entourèrent ses épaules. Un souffle chaud effleura sa nuque tandis qu'il entendit de nouveau cette voix qui lui murmura : "Bien joué, Shouyou.

\- Tu as enfin décidé d'arrêter de jouer à cache-cache, Akaashi?"

L'esprit du vent soupira. "Occupons-nous plutôt de Kozume et de son ami, Bokuto-san, déclara-t-il en dégageant son étreinte, nous parlerons plus tard, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du roux qui le regardait, tout tétanisé.

Tous se réunirent dans la salle à manger où Shouyou et sa soeur leur servirent à manger avant de s'installer avec eux. "Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, murmura Kenma à Tobio, mais ton père m'utilisait pour faire pression sur les villes voisines afin de s'en emparer. Je ne suis pas le seul esprit qu'il a emprisonné.

Le noiraud avait été surpris que Kozume fut un esprit de la brume mais il ne pardonnait pas à son père. Il verrait avec lui dès qu'il serait rentré. "Quant à moi, fit Keiji à Shouyou, je m'excuse de ne pas m'être montré plus tôt, il eut un petit sourire en voyant le roux rougir.

\- Ouais, excuse-le, renchérit Bokuto, cela ne se voit pas mais Akaashi est un grand timide pour ce qui est de mmmm." Kuroo lui baillonna la bouche. "On va vous laisser, déclara le nekomata, vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire, il prit la main de Natsu, tu viens? Ton grand frère viendra te voir après."

Shouyou fut donc seul avec Keiji, et tous deux se regardèrent dans un silence gêné. "Alors, c'était toi, le vent qui veillait sur moi depuis tout ce temps?" Keiji lui caressa tendement la joue : "J'aurais dû être le familier de Bokuto-san à la base mais comme il a choisi Kuroo-san, j'ai décidé de voyager à la recherche de quelqu'un à protéger, il le serra doucement contre lui, quand je t'ai vu plein de vie malgré le rejet des habitants du village, j'ai décidé que ce serait toi, Shouyou se blottit davantage contre lui, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé davantage quand tu étais enfant, je n'étais moi-même qu'un jeune esprit et..."

Le roux lui donna un petit baiser. "Merci de m'avoir protégé, Akaashi-san.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, lui chuchota le noiraud en lui embrassant le front, et je te protégerai toujours à partir de maintenant.

Peu après cette histoire, le seigneur de la ville voisine fut destitué en faveur de son fils et Tobio décida de libérer tous les esprits que son père avait emprisonnés. Shouyou en profita pour apaiser leur ressentiment à l'aide de sa flûte. Koutarou et Tetsurou reprirent ensuite la route après avoir salué leurs amis. "Merci d'avoir libéré Kenma, déclara le nekomata en tapotant l'épaule du roux, et à la revoyure.

\- Je te confie mon disciple, Akaashi, fit Bokuto en s'appretant à partir, et je vous ramènerai des souvenirs."

Shouyou et Keiji les regardaient quitter le village avant de s'asseoir sur le perron. Natsu était partie jouer avec ses nouveaux amis. "Tout le monde te considère comme un héros depuis l'affaire du brouillard, constata Keiji en passant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit.

\- C'est grâce à toi que j'y suis arrivé, dit Shouyou en souriant, tu veux que je joue de la flûte.

\- Cela sera avec plaisir."

Keiji lui embrassa amoureusement la tempe pendant qu'il se mit à jouer la mélodie de son coeur, douce musique enjouée seulement rythmée par un amour qui s'envola au loin au fil des notes, se mêlant au vent créé par l'esprit qui serait toujours à ses cotés.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (j'avoue m'être un peu perdue en l'écrivant). Je continuerai à publier L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs en dépit du bug présent (ou sinon je la mets en stand-by mais j'aime pas trop ça) et on se revoit pour la requête TsukiHina (que je ferai avant celle UshiOi vu que j'ai l'histoire en tête), puis celle UshiOi, après cela sera du BoKuro/AkaKen, ensuite une NoyaHina et enfin une KuroDai et autres couples. A bientôt**


End file.
